dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs jason vorhees
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight luigi was walking through camp crystal lake obviously looking for mario his brother "mario" luigi called out, just then luigi heard noises cha cha cha cha ha ha ha ha luigi started to get scared being how he is, just then he heard something behind him nothing was there,so luigi breathed a sigh of relief nothing to be afraid of but then he bumped into something big he looked up and saw the face of a hockey mask killer with a machete, luigi then let out a scream and ran off before jason could cut off his head jason chased after him Fight luigi was running through his life through the forest jason in pursuit,luigi knew he couldn't kill him quick but at least he could slow him down so luigi took a an axe and threw it at jason's head, it hit jason head first luckily it was enough to indeed slow him down,but luigi had to keep running it was his only chance, just then luigi saw his chance to attack he used his fireball power-up to attack jason as jason closed in on luigi he threw he got the fire flower and threw a fireball at jason burning him or at least luigi though for jason just came out his face burning "Mama mia!" shouted luigi he then ran off screaming but jason caught him and threw him into a barn, luigi was sent screaming into it head first poor luigi had been injured really bad but just as jason came in he saw water jason then backed away luigi then saw this and decided to throw water at jason jason screamed for he was afraid of water luigi then ran off hoping jason wouldn't catch up, jason then continued after the green plumber afterwards slashing his machete at him trying to cut his head off but each slash missing, luigi then had enough of this as luigi then got out his poltergust 3000 and tried to suck him up but all it managed to suck up was jason's machete, jason then fell in a pond of water jason was screaming luigi then got an idea as he jumped up and with one swing luigi stabbed jason killing him making his corpse into the water,just then jason's hand came up grabbing luigi but luigi had the machete so he knew what to do luigi took the machete and with slashed off jason's head his corpse then fell back into the water as it fell under it luigi took his head and raised it up high as a trophy,luigi then took jason's head and put it on a spike luigi then nodded and ran off continuing his search for his brother mario, Winner THE WINNER IS....LUIGI! Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights